Everything For A Price
by Random
Summary: Bronx girls have bad reputations. Some girls will never live up to theirs, while others will never get rid of them.
1. Everything For A Price

Introduction: First off, thanks to Sketches for this first part. Somewhat mostly inspired by an RP. Also, this was I guess, after I thought about the idea and wrote four chapters of it at school, I realized it was really close to Moulin Rouge. Scary huh? But maybe this story will have a happy ending. Anyway, it's not just a Blade/Random story. I promise Spot and Spit Fire will be in here. Also, I don't own Newsies. (But you already knew that) Fortunately, I DO own Random, Chance, Jax and Trip. Also: Sketches owns Spit Fire and Blade.  
  
Authors Notes: This first chapter…more of an intro…this part is rated G/PG for elements. But don't worry! I promise, it will get worse! Lol j/k!  
  
  
  
1 Everything For A Price  
  
"Come on! One more Blade!" Random giggled as she sat at a table in the Brooklyn club.  
  
Blade sat down next to her and slid a glass filled with foul-tasting liquor away from her reach. The Brooklyn newsies, out celebrating Random's eighteenth birthday, bought her as many drinks as she could swallow. Fortunately, Blade had kept a close watch on her all night to make sure none of the boys would take advantage of her. It only took two hours for Random to get drunk enough to act like a five-year-old. Her flaws with immaturity were showing through even brighter now that she was wasted.  
  
"Aw, Blade," Random playfully glared at Blade with glazed over eyes, "Come on. You don't let me have no fun."  
  
She reached for the glass again, but Blade stood up, taking the liquor across to another table. She watched him intently. When he returned he was smiling.  
  
"What you smilin' at?" Random smirked.  
  
"Yous. You ready to go home yet?" Blade put a hand up to her face, pulling back a piece of hair in her eyes.  
  
She shook her head and backed up, moving the hair herself. She placed her hands on the table and pushed herself to a standing position. Blade watched carefully. He didn't know what she was up to, but he knew it would be something unexpected. She started walking away from him back to the dance floor. Blade sighed and followed.  
  
"Blade…go away. I can take care of meself," She commented upon noticing him following her.  
  
"That's what Ise worried about Random. Come on, yous celebrated enough. Let's git back to the LH," Blade frowned and took her hand.  
  
She stopped and looked back at Blade. She loved looking into his midnight blue eyes. She could lose herself completely just by looking at him. Her eyes locked on his, and she felt weak. Just the way he looked back at her made her feel like agreeing to anything.  
  
"Yeah, let's git back."  
  
Blade smiled and nodded, pulling his arm around her waist and leading her home.  
  
****************************************  
  
"Chance, who's the goirl?" A tall, built Brooklyn newsie poked his friend, motioning towards Random as she left with Blade.  
  
Chance looked up at the brown eyed sixteen-year-old, "That's Random Jax. She's the goirl we was throwin' the party for."  
  
"Yeah? That her guy?"  
  
"Yeah, sorry Jax. She's taken."  
  
Jax nodded, "I undahstand. What's this I hoird 'bout her bein' from the Bronx?"  
  
Chance shrugged and took a sip from the drink he was holding. He turned away from watching Random and Blade leave, "Well, yeah she's from da Bronx. Things got a bit heated down there, so she moved up heyah. Don't yous know anythin' bout her?"  
  
Jax shook his head. He was one of the few Brooklyn boys to have a family and a home to return to. He worked at the club when he wasn't selling papers, but rarely saw Random. Something about her impressed him though, and he wanted to know more.  
  
"Nah, Ise on a need to know basis. And now Ise need ta know."  
  
Chance nodded, "What do yous wanna know?"  
  
"Think she'd like to make a few extra dollahs a week?" Jax smiled, "Cause ya know, Ise got some of me friends always goin' to the Bronx for some entertainment. If she's up for it, she'd make a fortune 'round heyah…"  
  
Chance laughed, "She ain't that kinda goirl Jax. 'Specially now that she's got Blade lookin' out for'er."  
  
Jax nodded, "We'll see. Ya nevah know. Everythin's up for a price. Ise shoah she can be bought." 


	2. Jax Are Wild

Jax Are Wild  
  
Authors note: Hi!  
  
  
  
A few days later, Random made her way back to the club for a quick drink before heading to the LH and meeting up with Blade for dinner. Jax, working the bar, immediately noticed her walk in. With an inquisitive attitude for the past two days, he had done research on every aspect of her life. Now, with hardly anyone else at the club and Random unaccompanied, Jax was free to move in on his plans.  
  
"Hey, need a drink or yous jus' visitin' Random?" Jax smiled his brilliant brown eyes sparkling.  
  
Random looked over and smirked. She strolled over to Jax and took a seat at the bar, "Seems you know me, but I ain't lucky enough to have had the pleasure of meetin' yous yet."  
  
"Name's Jax," Jax held out his hand to shake hers.  
  
Random obliged and held her hand out, but instead of shaking it, he kissed it instead. Random smiled confidently at Jax, as if the kiss didn't phase her at all. She took her hand back and looked around, unamussed.  
  
"So what will yous have? On the house for yous," Jax commented.  
  
"Surprise me Jax," She shrugged, "So, don't this kinda git borin' aftah awhile? Sittin' heyah all day long even though hardly anyone's heyah in the mornin'?"  
  
"Nah, I don't git heyah till aftah I sell the mornin' edition."  
  
"Two jobs? How much yous make on that?"  
  
"Enough. I ain't evah poor if that's what yous mean. I always got food in me stomach. What 'bout yous? You always got enough?"  
  
Random shrugged, "Depends on the headlines and if Ise up to sellin' or not."  
  
Jax made her one of his specialty drinks and handed it to her. She took a quick sip and nodded in approval.  
  
"Yous know, if you really want, there are othah ways to make even more then yous makin' sellin' papes," Jax shrugged, "And I ain't tawkin' bout takin' on two jobs niethah."  
  
Random looked at him confused, "Makin' more by not sellin' papes? Ain't possible unless yous got some kinda professional job." She smiled, "Ise only 18 Jax. I ain't ready for that yet. Gimme a year and I'll be ready ta leave the newsies."  
  
"Nah, I ain't tawkin' bout that. Ise tawkin' bout makin' a dollar an hour or more. You wouldn't havta leave the newsies, yous can still live at the LH. And how ironic cause yous gotta be 18 to work in this occupation. It's eithah that or yous could git caught by the bulls. This'll be the easiest job you'll evah do. You'll git respect, git paid on the spot, and Ise shoah yous pretty experienced already."  
  
Random heard this and frowned. This job was sounding a bit, what was the word she was searching for, illegal? Even though the risk of it sounded intriguing. And she did like the idea of having some respect.  
  
"A dollar an hour and respect? Ise listenin', keep tawkin'."  
  
Jax smiled and nodded. Things were going just as he planned. Soon he'd have Random wrapped around his little finger.  
  
"Here, have anuthah," Jax handed Random another drink now that she had downed the first one.  
  
"Nah, I couldn't."  
  
"Shoah, go right ahead. It's on me."  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
  
  
A few hours later, Jax was leading Random upstairs. He squeezed her hand and smiled back at her as he led her to a private room.  
  
"Yous about to git your foirst paycheck Random," He closed the door behind him.  
  
Random, slightly drunk smiled at Jax, "So, how much yous givin' me?"  
  
"Nah, that ain't how you ask the question. What yous ask is 'how much yous got' and then let'em answah yous. If it ain't enough, you can always walk away."  
  
Random nodded and sat down on the bed, "How much yous got Jax?"  
  
"For you? For your foirst time at this…? Two dollahs," He smiled and held out the money, "Now stand up. Yous gotta take charge on this, since Ise payin'. Oh, and nevah let anyone git yous drunk beforehand ok? Cause they'll likely take the money and run. Yous gotta be smartah then that, but I thought I'd make it easier for yous this time."  
  
Random stood up and smiled at Jax, "This ain't right Jax, Ise should be back wid Blade right now."  
  
Jax nodded, "But what yous doin' ain't wrong. It's your job now. Don't worry 'bout it, jus' think of the money yous gonna make." He held the two dollars out to her.  
  
She reached for it, taking the dollar bills in her hand. He stepped closer placing his lips gently to hers. She quickly pocketed the two dollars and wrapped her arms around him, returning the kiss. She had a sudden break of conscience thinking about Blade and what he would say if he ever found out. Then she quickly made the point in her mind that he would never find out. Jax's hands traveled down her body, pulling her hips close to his. Random sighed lightly and broke the kiss to start working on unbuttoning his shirt. For two dollars, this was going to be the easiest job she'd ever done.  
  
"Yous gotta learn what the guys want…" Jax paused and let his hands wander down to Random's pants, undoing them, "…some don't even want nuthin' but foreplay…"  
  
"Is that what yous want?" Random bit her lip and looked at him.  
  
"Ise paid two dollahs for you," Jax smirked and pulled Random over to the bed, "Yous figure it out." 


	3. The Other Job

Authors note: I want to give lots of credit to Sketches/Spit Fire/Morning Glory for this chapter because I got lots of inspiration from her in our rpgs. Granted it's not our rpgs exactly, but these coming chapters would have much less inspiration and emotion in them without her help!  
  
  
  
1 The Other Job  
  
Around nine o'clock that night Random walked back into the Brooklyn LH. The two dollars shoved deep into her pocket, she quickly walked up to the bunkroom. She was surprised to see Blade laying on his bunk until she remembered he was taking her out to dinner tonight. Blade sat up upong hearing her footsteps into the room and frowned.  
  
"Oh Ise so sorry Blade!" Random walked over to him.  
  
"Yous ok? What happened? I was gittin' worried," He stood up and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"Yeah, yea Ise fine," She nodded and smiled into his eyes, "I jus' got wrapped up in my othah job."  
  
"Othah job? Since when?"  
  
"Since today. I ain't makin' much sellin' papes, so I got this job offah. I woulda been back soonah but I had…" she paused, not wanting to fully lie to Blade, "had some stuff to learn about me job before I could start tomorrow."  
  
"You know if yous need money Random…"  
  
"No, I don't need your money Blade," she leaned up and kissed him, "But now I'll have some that I can save up for latah. For when we leave New York."  
  
Blade returned her kiss but frowned, "Yous been drinkin'?"  
  
She shrugged, "A bit. I stopped at the club. That's where Ise working."  
  
He nodded and smiled, pulling her closer to him, "Well I'm glad your back. Safe and in me arms."  
  
Random smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. She closed her eyes, feeling bad for betraying him but knowing that in a few weeks she would have enough money to pay for a train ticket for her and Blade to get out of New York forever. They had talked about moving away, somewhere safer for raising a family. Somewhere where they could both get jobs to support themselves.  
  
"So you don't mind do you?" She added, trying to clear her conscience.  
  
"The more money yous make, the soonah we'll leave," He smiled at her, "Jus' you and me."  
  
Random nodded and hugged Blade tightly. That's just what she needed to hear. Everything was fine now, because Blade agreed to let her work in order to earn more money. Granted he didn't know what she was doing, but as soon as they were out of New York, she would never have to rely on her past to make money ever again.  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
  
  
Three weeks later, Random had all but given up on selling papers. She would sleep in till about noon and then run off to find Blade and sell with him for the remainder of the day. After a quick dinner she would race off to the club for the rest of the night. Blade was grateful to spend some of the day with his girl, but he missed her while she wasn't there. The few times he went to the club to surprise her with flowers, he could never find her. He asked Jax many times, but all he did was smile and say 'you just missed her.' Blade was starting to worry about exactly what kind of job Random had. He decided he was going to pursue this unless she told him soon. He was starting to worry about her and how she was starting to distance herself from him.  
  
While Blade washed up one morning, getting ready for selling, Random sat in bed rolled up into a little ball. She was trying to sleep, but a stabbing pain of nausea was echoing through her body, keeping her awake. Blade walked over to her and kissed her forehead before leaving. Random smiled and looked up at him.  
  
"Good mornin' Random. Yous gonna come sellin' wid me latah today?"  
  
She looked at him and nodded slowly. Every inch she moved made her stomach churn.  
  
"I love you," he smiled and kissed her again.  
  
She half-smiled and whispered, "I love you too."  
  
He smiled and turned away from her, walking down the lodging house steps and eventually out of the lodging house. Random sat up quickly as soon as she heard him leave and bolted to the washroom, coughing up the sour tasting stomach acid that was causing her so much pain. Holding back tears, she rinsed her mouth out and walked back to her bunk, changing for the day. She made up her mind to go see Dr. Holman, the Brooklyn newsie doctor, to see what was wrong with her. She assumed it was just from something she ate the previous night, but she wanted to be sure. This incident had become a common morning ritual for the past three days.  
  
Spot had been watching Random closely for the past week. He knew exactly what her job at the club was. He had ways of finding out everything in Brooklyn; he was after all, it's leader. Now he was torn between exposing Random or letting live, lieing to Blade.  
  
"Heya Random," Spot walked out of his room, shirt off, one suspendor holding his pants up to his hips.  
  
She jumped and turned to face Spot, "Oh hey Spot."  
  
She quickly turned from him, buttoning her shirt up, rolling her eyes. He walked by and into the washroom, only to be followed a few moments later by Spit Fire. She walked out of Spot's room, dressed in the same outfit she wore last night to bed. She was quickly buttoning -up her shirt and trying to untangle her tousled hair from the previous nights' activities. She smiled as she passed Random and walked into the washroom. Random shook her head, knowing what Spit Fire and Spot had accomplished during the night. Spot walked back out after a few minutes and looked at Random seriously.  
  
"A little mornin' sickness Random?" He was drying his face and hair with a towel, but still was able to glare at her.  
  
"No, Ise fine," Random lied and looked away, grabbing a few dollars to grab something to eat on her way out.  
  
"Really? You know, maybe yous should stay back from the club tonight."  
  
"Ise fine Spot. Thanks for your consideration, but this is only a mornin' thing."  
  
"So you agree that yous feelin' sick this mornin'?" He smiled and walked over to her.  
  
She shook her head and started to walk towards to the stairs when he grabbed her arm and pulled her back towards him. He got right in her face and harshly whispered at her.  
  
"Look Random. I know what yous doin' and it ain't safe. Yous cheatin' on Blade and yous gonna git hoit. You moved from the Bronx to git away from doin' this, din't yous?"  
  
She took her arm back quickly and shot back at him, "I know what I'm doin' Spot. As soon as I git enough, Blade and I are movin' away from New York."  
  
"So you enjoy sellin' yourself?" Spot pushed Random back and shook his head, "I'd kick you outta the lodging house if I had the guts to tell Blade what yous up to and crush his heart."  
  
Random narrowed her eyes at Spot and pushed him back, "Shut that mouth of yours!"  
  
Spot would have considered pushing Random back with a larger force if not for a gentle hand being placed on his shoulder at that moment. He turned and saw Spit Fire frowning at him.  
  
"Come on Spot. We gotta go sell, we're late," Spit Fire looked at Spot with soft eyes, trying to convince him to back down.  
  
Luckily Spot obediently agreed and turned to kiss Spit Fire's lips. He walked back to his room to put a shirt on before going out to sell with Spit Fire.  
  
"Thanks," Random smiled, "I wouldn't of wanted ta punch'im."  
  
Spit Fire rolled her eyes, "Yeah, well, he would have had Blade to deal with too if he hit you, so backing down was the only smart option. Besides, he's whipped." She smiled, "Backing down was the only option."  
  
Random laughed and nodded, "Yah, well thanks anyway. I'll see yous around. Gotta run some errands before meetin' up wid Blade latah on."  
  
Spit Fire smiled and watched Random leave. She then turned to walk back into Spot's room and finish getting ready for the day.  
  
Now out onto the street and standing in front of Dr. Holman's office, Random took a deep breath trying to rid the nervousness. She reached for the door, but it opened in front of her.  
  
"Hello there. You want to come in or would you like to stand and look at the place from the outside?" A man with a strong smile on his face greeted Random, "My names' Dr. Holman, and you are?"  
  
"Random," Random smiled and walked in, "I'm Random." 


	4. It All Circles Back

Author's Note: SS, you rock chica! Thanks for reviewing every chapter! I hope this chapter is suitable for you. ((It was the most BORING to write actually.)) I finished the story on paper now though. So it's officially done in my mind, just not online. Don't worry, it will be coming soon.  
  
Other Author's Note: To all my other faithful readers who have put me on their favorites list…WOW! *HUGS YOU ALL* I feel so loved, you have NO idea! Anyway, keep reading and reviewing! You have NO idea how much I appreciate it all! Ciao guys!  
  
  
  
  
  
1 It All Circles Back  
  
  
  
  
  
"She bettah watch it or she'll get hoit," Spot mumbled while buttoning up his shirt.  
  
Spit Fire looked at Spot with an added curiosity, "How's she gonna git hoit?"  
  
Spot had never let on to anyone about Random's job. Spit Fire didn't even know, and Spot was having difficulties keeping it from her. He looked over at Spit Fire and shrugged, grabbing his hat and heading down the stairs.  
  
"Wait Conlon," She smiled, "Tell me what's up. What's goin' on? You've been treatin' Random worse then usual lately. Is something wrong?"  
  
Spot stopped halfway down the steps to turn and look back up at Spit Fire. The cold look on his face was one she hadn't seen in a long time. She backed up a step and frowned.  
  
"You really wanna know?"  
  
Spit Fire nodded and walked down the steps to meet him face to face. He took her hand and smiled as they walked down the final steps and out the door.  
  
"You nevah woulda guessed…"  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
  
  
"Twelve o'clock already?" Random sighed, sitting in the doctors' office watching the clock, "I was suppose to meet up wid Blade two hours ago. Ise suppose to be at the club in three hours and I haven't even eaten breakfast yet."  
  
She twiddled her thumbs impatiently for the results from the uncomfortable tests that were performed. She knew all the answers already, but getting official results seemed a bit more comforting in a way. Random looked up as Dr. Holman walked back in. He had a grim look on his face but smiled when his eyes met Random's.  
  
"So how old are you Random?"  
  
"Eighteen. Just turned 18 about a month ago."  
  
"And you still work as a newsie?"  
  
Random nodded, "Well sorta yeah. Only for a month more."  
  
The doctor smiled, "Sorta?" He shrugged at her, "Well, you know what I'm going to tell you right?"  
  
Her stomach churned as she thought about what he was going to say. She knew what was going on inside her already. Intuition is a powerful mind tool.  
  
"Yeah, I know," She had tears forming in her eyes as she thought about how she betrayed Blade.  
  
"Why are you crying?" He laughed, "Wow, you sure get worked up about nothing Random. You need to get some more sleep. You aren't dying. You'll be perfectly fine in about two days."  
  
Random glared at the doctor. How dare he laugh at her while she was going through this. She jumped down from the examination table and sighed loudly.  
  
"Wait…two days?"  
  
Dr. Holman looked back at his chart and nodded, "Yeah, git some sleep and drink plenty of fluids. You'll be fine."  
  
"Ain't I pregnant?"  
  
The doctor looked at Random and shook his head laughing some more, "Sweetie, you have a touch of the flu. There's nothing else wrong with you. Your charts are fine and the results came back negative." He frowned, "A decent girl like you shouldn't be worrying about things like that anyway. Now you better run before you lose out on all those customers today. Today's a beautiful day for selling, but remember to get some rest."  
  
Random smiled as if a weight had been lifted off her chest. She hugged Dr. Holman and then ran out the door. Her first priority was to run to the club. She was quitting. Somehow she was going to build up the courage to tell Jax that it was over. No one should be put through the agony she was subject to today, and today Jax would know exactly how she felt. This was her affirmation.  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
  
  
In another part of the city, Blade was just finishing up selling his papers for the morning edition. He was dissapointed that Random wasn't there, but he was starting not to care. Now with a little luck and a lot of persistance he could finally find out what Random does do at the club every night.  
  
After taking a walk down the east side of Brooklyn, he ran into a few of his friends from when he was a part of the Rippers. The boys, now Brooklyn newsies who lived on the streets, greeted Blade with a quick spit shake. They continued on with their previous conversation, including Blade in when nesecary. The boys talked secretivly in a code that hardly any of the newsies knew, with the exception of the ex-Rippers. The code had originated in the Bronx, where illegal issues were discussed more then anything, and now it had filtered through to Brooklyn.  
  
"…don't even pan for a spot, yous'll be sittin' for weeks," A blonde haired boy frowned  
  
"Goirls' got talent," a shady-looking red-head smiled, "but Tak's right. Unless yous got the greens, you'll be shootin' by youself."  
  
Blade rolled his eyes, "Is that all you boys tawk about? Can't find your own goirl, so you gotta pay someone else's to mess with you?"  
  
"Blade, this one's different," Tak smirked, "She's from the Bronx. She's easily the most popular goirl in Brooklyn right now. Got guys linin' up for blocks. Only does two a night, and then goes home." He started laughing, "Yet they crave'er. They jus' keep comin' back."  
  
The shady-looking boy nodded under his red bangs in his eyes, "She's like an angel. Gives you everythin' you want. No questions asked. She woirks'er magic, takes the money and leaves. Yous left thinkin' it was all a dream."  
  
Blade nodded, "And I'm assumin' you know from experience?"  
  
He laughed, "No way Blade. Yous think I got enough money to pay for'er?"  
  
"How much?" Blade frowned.  
  
"She asks two-dollahs minimum. And I mean minimum." He frowned, "But Ise goin' ta see Jax tonight at the club to see if I can git in wid'er soon. I saved up for a week…"  
  
Blade glared at the boys, "You guys are sick. So who's this so-called angel anyway? She got a name or, wait…lemme guess, it's Angel isn't it?"  
  
Tak shook his head, "Naw, that's a stupid name Blade. She's got a weird name…can't remember."  
  
Blade rolled his eyes, "Weird name?"  
  
"Yeah," the shady-looking boy smiled, "Random." 


	5. Big Deal

Author's Note: This is a transition chapter if you can't tell by reading it. The good parts are coming up, so don't stray away! I'm SO excited to finish this story!  
  
1 Big Deal  
  
  
  
"So what yous tryin' to tell me is that you thought you were pregnant?" Jax frowned at Random while he leaned over the bar.  
  
She nodded, "So I'm done Jax. I can't put Blade through somethin' like that. You know how much that would hoit'im?"  
  
Jax raised an eyebrow, "You can't jus' quit Random. I got a business to run here. You wanna quit, gimme a week to git a replacement."  
  
Random slammed her hands down on the bar, "Damn you Jax. You and your business is more important then if I have a kid wid some drunk who ain't even me boy?" She glared hard at him, "I'll give you tonight. You got one night to find yourself a goirl who would do this. I ain't comin' back tomorrow."  
  
Jax sighed, "Fine…fine. But Ise gonna miss you."  
  
Random glared at Jax as she started up the stairs, "Sure you will…" she mumbled, "You've been gitti' more from me then my boy has. I can't believe I coulda been so stupid." She shook her head, "Don't botha me until I gotta come back down there. I'll be in me room."  
  
Random thudded up the stairs to her private room in the club. She slammed the door shut and leaned back up against it. A smile crossed her lips as she thought about how forceful and demanding she was. Surprised at how she had changed, she quickly went about getting changed and thinking about how wonderful it was going to be to hold Blade again every night. She missed him terribly.  
  
"Don't worry Blade…" she smiled, "I'm comin' home tonight. For good."  
  
  
  
Jax went back to cleaning the bar up, humming a tune in his head and trying to think of a new girl to fill Random's place. Just then the door opened and three guys walked in.  
  
"Hey sorry guys, but this place ain't open for a bit yet…" Jax smiled.  
  
"Yea…Ise been livin' here most me life, and I am usually allowed to go where evah I want whenevah I want."  
  
Jax frowned as he recognized the boy and his two friends. He nodded swiftly and pulled out three glasses.  
  
"What'll it be boys?"  
  
The taller one shook his head, "Nuthin' for me. I got a business proposition to settle wid yous. This goirl named Random…"  
  
Jax smiled, "She's booked tonight."  
  
The boy elbowed his friends and they threw their money on the table. Then the taller boy emptied his pockets as well. The amount added up to ten dollars. Jax's eyes went wide as he stared at the amount on the table.  
  
"So, Jax, me boy…how's her schedule now?"  
  
"Open…wid the small fact I git twenty-percent."  
  
"Oh of course! Gotta make some money some how…so given that yous got twenty percent. Whatdaya say? If I stop by 'round…8 tonight?"  
  
Jax smiled and spit shook with the boy, taking the money off the counter and putting it in his pocket, "You may stop by anytime."  
  
The boy nodded and left with his two silent friends. Jax shook his head and finished washing the counter, wondering how he was every going to replace someone as good at Random. Especially after this new deal. 


	6. Final Stand

Author's Note: The last chapter sucked…but this one is REALLY REALLY GOOD! I'm very proud of this chapter. I wrote it and it was barely a page and then I yelled at myself for being so careless and speedy when writing something that I feel is important enough to put out so the world can see it. SO…I took an extra 6 hours on it. That's total, but with distractions as well. I just want to thank you all for reading! I promise from here on out it gets MUCH better. Oh, so much fun! Ciao!  
  
  
  
1  
  
2  
  
3 Final Stand  
  
  
  
  
  
"Random!" Jax knocked on her door, "Random, come on let me in."  
  
"I'm not ready Jax. Go away."  
  
He rolled his eyes impatiently and let himself in taking in the sweet scent of the room. Random lay on her personal bed and looked over at Jax frowning with disgust.  
  
"Not ready yet?" Jax rolled his eyes and sighed.  
  
She turned away from him, "So, how many do I got lined up tonight Jax?"  
  
"Jus' one…" He smiled and walked over to her pulling out her eight dollars.  
  
"One?! What happened? Thought I had five." She pouted and sighed, "Guess I'll be outta here in no time tonight," she smiled and sat up, combing her shoulder-length brown hair back with her hand.  
  
She had bright red lipstick on, a small black top that was two sizes too small, and a skirt. Her usual outfit of a button down shirt and baggy pants never did work for this job. This outfit, which Jax told her to buy, seemed to compliment Random in more ways then one. Jax swallowed hard when he looked her over.  
  
"You uh…look good."  
  
Random glared hard at Jax, "Thanks, but it don't mean nuthin' comin' from you. You know that right?"  
  
He nodded and dug through his pockets for Random's money. Jax held eight dollars in front of Random's eyes and saw them light up with surprise. She held her hand out for the money and Jax pulled his arm back quickly. She pouted while eyeing the money.  
  
"How much?" She straightened her shirt out and licked her lips delicately.  
  
"Eight."  
  
"Eight! For one guy?" Her lips curled up into a smile, "He's rich."  
  
"He's taken a shine to yous," Jax leaned forward and kissed her lips.  
  
She pulled back in a slight disgust and reached for the money taking it quickly in her palm. She pocketed her new fortune and shrugged, "Happens a lot around here…"  
  
"He's waitin' for yous. The next room ovah to the right. He's requested you; paid all this money jus' for yous."  
  
Random blushed lightly, "Well too bad I'll only be here one more night. I coulda made a fortune off this guy."  
  
She pulled her hair away from her eyes and looked at Jax one last time before exiting her lonely room. She stood in front of the other door, wondering with anxious eyes who could be on the other side of it. She paused with her hand on the door-knob for a moment, staring at the wood- grained door. The handle felt cold and she smiled thinking about her and Blade, in the warm lodging house curled up together every night from now on.  
  
"Last one. Last one ever."  
  
She slowly turned the knob, opening the door only to reveal a pitch black room. She reached for the light when a voice from the shadows spoke out in earnest.  
  
"Wait."  
  
Random looked over, "Yes?" She smiled, "Who's there?"  
  
"I could ask you the same thing. Leave the lights…come…sit," the boy whispered, a touch of urgency in his voice.  
  
"Why the lights? I'd like to see you," Random giggled playfully.  
  
"Believe me, you don't need to see me to feel me," came his witty response.  
  
"Well well…" Random commented, "Yous got quite the tongue on you."  
  
"You have no idea…"  
  
Random laughed and shut the door behind her. She could tell already that this was going to be much different then what she had experienced before. She sauntered over to the boy, like a cat stalks its prey. Small slivers of moonlight lit the floor, giving only enough to light to illuminate the floor and half of the bed. Slowly she slipped her top off, tossing it to the floor below. She assumed the boy could see her, yet she could barely see the bed.  
  
"That's it sweetie. Come on ovah."  
  
Random smiled and coyly sat down next to the boy.  
  
"Heya sweetie," he whispered into her ear, kissing it lightly.  
  
She smirked and turned her head to kiss his lips. His kiss, different then the others, brought a warm feeling back to her she hadn't felt in a long time. She was surprised and leaned back reluctant for the first time since she started this job.  
  
"What's wrong?" he whispered as his hands traced her bare back.  
  
With his tone of voice, it was evident he was smiling. He brushed a hand past her cheek and kissed her again, sending tremors down her spine. Random wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her. She felt a slight pain in her chest when she thought about Blade. Every other boy before this was just another job, but this one sent electricity down her back. This boy, who's arms were wrapped around her, pulling her further into a pleasureable abiss, was going to definitely cause sparks.  
  
"Nothin'…nuthin'…" Random mumbled as she returned his sweet kisses to his skin as she started to undo his shirt.  
  
"Thought so," came his soft whisper.  
  
He slowly kissed down her chest and pushed her gently to her back. Random finished undoing his shirt and then slipped it off his shoulders. Their kissing intensified and soon Random's only thoughts were on this boy and how skillful he was at seducing her. She had forgotten about Blade in between the passionate kisses and movements by this boy.  
  
The moments passed quickly. With each breath Random took, she became more entranced by this boys touch. By the end, she lay helpless underneath him, wishing the feeling would never end. Too weak and emotionally drained to move, she lay there caressing his chest, whispering sweet words to him till he fell asleep in her arms.  
  
After an hour, Random slowly and silently sat up and brushed her hair back from her face. She slid back into her black skirt and skimpy top, which she would never have to wear again. She made her way towards the door and away from the sleeping boy who would soon be causing her grief. She loved Blade, but what this boy did to her was amazing. Random knew she could never leave Blade because of this boy, but her head was starting to hurt with the mixed emotions and feelings running through it. Maybe she just needed to be alone. As she crept to the door and opened it, she paused thinking.  
  
"Wonder who you really are," she whispered to no one in particular.  
  
Carefully she felt the wall and found the light switch. The lights turned on, giving shape and color to the rest of the room and highlighting the boy sleeping with his arms stretched out. The arms that held Random during the night, so tightly she could have sworn she was in heaven. She looked over at him but something familiar caught her eye.  
  
She stood there, hand on the wall, eyes focused on the boy in the bed. She blinked a few times, speechless. Nerves flushed her cheeks red in anger and worry. Her breath sped up but still the only word she could mutter out was, "No…" 


	7. What Apology?

Author's Note: Well, we're drawing down to an end here folks! Not a decent cliffhanger, but LOTS of foreshadowing. *smiles* Lots of it! I'm so happy, I learned how to use foreshadowing! lol… Anyway, thank you all for reading! Yes, I promised I'd update before Friday…hey look! Today is Thursday! Well, enjoy and read your hearts out! Ciao!  
  
  
  
What Apology?  
  
  
  
Random shook her head slightly, trying to take in what she was seeing before her. Her knees trembled while looking at the handsome sleeping boy. She took a deep breath and headed back for the door, her hand turning the knob.  
  
"Heya Random."  
  
The boy sat up with a cocky smirk on his face, staring at Random. Her hand was still on the doorknob, clutching it as if she were about to fall through the floor and the door would be the only thing to hold her up. She pushed a small smile onto her lips but couldn't repeat a similar greeting.  
  
"Well you gonna say hi to me too?" He shook his head and reached for his pants, sliding them on.  
  
"Hi…Blade," Random choked out.  
  
Blade stood up and ran a hand through his midnight black hair as he looked at her intently. She felt the sting of tears start to form behind her eyes as she wondered how she could have ever let herself be found out by Blade.  
  
"How…" She frowned, "I mean how…" She shook her head, trying not to panic, "This shouldn'ta evah have happened…" she whispered more to herself.  
  
Everything was going so perfect, she wasn't sure what she had done wrong. Blade walked over to her but she couldn't look at him. She had betrayed him in every sense of the word and now she could feel him staring her down.  
  
"This should nevah have happened. It shouldn't have even been considered," Blade shook his head.  
  
"Blade, this was my last night, I swear! I nevah meant for you to find out."  
  
"So you lied to me? Every night yous just lied to me. First off, you couldn't trust me enough to tell me where yous were really going every night, and second…" he sighed, "You shouldn't even be working here. You are so much smartah then this Random."  
  
"It makes good money."  
  
"I don't care if you become richer then Pulitzer from this job! You enjoy selling yourself?" Blade waited, looking at Random inches from her face, "Come on. Answer me. You enjoy selling yourself?"  
  
"No," Random whispered, a tear falling down her cheek.  
  
She looked down at Blade's feet. She wasn't strong enough to look into his face. With the tone of voice he was using, she could tell he was hurt and she wasn't sure how she was going to fix this small problem. Blade placed a hand on her cheek, pulling her eyes up to his.  
  
"That's what I thought. So why are you?" he looked intently into her eyes, praying for an answer he could live with.  
  
"It makes good money. I have enough for our tickets Blade," Random smiled lightly at this.  
  
Maybe this bit of information would cheer him up as well. Unfortunately his emotionless face didn't change. Random sighed lightly wiping a tear from her eye.  
  
"What tickets?"  
  
"Our train tickets so we can leave New York and start a bettah life somewhere else. Safer and…" she paused, starting to smile, "well just safer and bettah. Somewhere not here, where we can just be happy togethah."  
  
Blade frowned at this and backed away from Random, "I doubt that Random. I was planning on running off to start a life with someone I loved and trusted and who couldn't live without me, but I'm not too sure if I can trust yous right now. I still love you wid all my heart, but I don't know if you do."  
  
"No, please no Blade. Don't say that!" She shook her head, officially panicking, "Blade don't. I love yous, I really do. None of this means anythin' to me." Random walked around pointing at the room, "This means nothin' here. I was so afraid 'cause when I was with you just now I swear I would nevah want to evah be in anyone elses' arms but those. I din't even know they were yours, please you need to believe me."  
  
Blade looked at Random and sighed. She was being sincere, but she hadn't apologized. He wasn't even sure what would make her stoop so low as to sell herself just so they could leave Brooklyn. Random waited for a response from Blade, but she got nothing but silence she walked over to the bed and sat down, trying to think of what to say. Her mind was spinning and she all she needed was for Blade to realize that she needed to do this.  
  
"Blade," Random blurted-out as he was halfway out the door, "Listen to me for a second. I needed to do this. Yous know I did. It's the only thing I could do to prove to yous that I loved ya."  
  
Random paused considering her next words. Her first ones were already starting to confuse her, so she needed to be a bit clearer this time around. Blade folded his arms, leaning up against the pale wall of the isolated room while Random sat there obviously trying to think of the right thing to say. He half-smirked at her while she sat there with a worried look on her face, mouthing words to herself. She looked so cute when she was frustrated. He knew it was mean to be standing there smiling at her, trying not to laugh, but she didn't see his face and he knew she'd make this all up to him somehow. He was crazy about her and always would be, he had just lost a little faith in her right now, but she'd gain it back. Somehow he knew she would.  
  
"You always do all these things for me, and I thought that if I could git the money for our tickets that it would prove that I loved ya. And I guess it din't mattah at the time how I got the money, cause all I knew is that we would be togethah eventually and everything in this city would be put behind us."  
  
Blade sighed, putting his shirt on and buttoning it up slowly, "You know Random, I sure nevah expected anything like this outta you," He sighed, "You are intelligent, beautiful, carin', sweet…everythin' anyone could evah want from a goirl. There is no reason for you to go back to being a slut from da Bronx Random…none whatsoever." He shook his head and walked back towards the door, "I love you, and I realize what you did was for love, but I can't take the money for the ticket. Because if I did, that would mean I supported that decision of yours. And I don't support that decision. Nevah will," his eyes softened a bit as he left the room, "Sorry."  
  
Random watched Blade leave silently out the door and heard his footsteps echo down the stairs. She remained on the bed. The feeling of intense warm and longing she had a few hours before had now left a vacant hole in her chest, cold and hard. His last words ran through her mind over and over again as she thought about how she was going to fix this mess.  
  
"I don't support that decision Random…" she whispered to herself while straightening her hair and eventually walking out of the room, holding the eight dollars from Blade, "I sank low enough that even my own boy had to pay to be with me. I'll fix this."  
  
Suddenly the lights in the club went out as a flash of lightening ricocheted through the sky. Random ran to the window and looked outside. A downpour of rain just began, catching many of Brooklyn's citizens off guard.  
  
"I hate rain," Random mumbled as she left the club for the last time, "Nothing good ever comes of it." 


End file.
